The invention relates to a device for adjusting a vehicle body height. Devices according to the class for adjusting the height of vehicle bodies are provided, in particular, for increasing the ground clearance of motor vehicles or lowering the bodies in the event of flat roadways, for example, for decreasing the air resistance on the suspension struts, on a suspension strut mount, or on a hub carrier of the motor vehicle. Here, for example, corresponding to EP 2 332 756 A2, a height adjustment can be provided between two components, namely a holder of the suspension strut and an upper spring plate of a pre-tensioned spring of the suspension strut or, as is known from EP 1 953 013 A2, between a component holding a hub carrier, like a sleeve part, and a lower spring plate. An actuation of such devices is realized, for example, by means of an electric motor that rotationally drives a motion thread, for example, a spindle drive or ball spindle drive, so that an axial displacement of a fixed component relative to a component of the suspension strut displaceable axially towards this fixed component is realized from the rotational movement, for example, of a rotationally fixed and axially displaceable spindle and an axially fixed spindle nut driven rotationally from this and thus an essentially continuously variable height adjustment of the suspension strut and thus of the vehicle body is achieved with a corresponding setting of the ground clearance between an upper and a lower adjustment position. Here, shocks and jolts received by the wheel mounted on the suspension strut act negatively on the motion thread, in particular, on the balls and raceways of a ball screw drive.